The invention relates to a configuration system for a vehicle having at least a functional unit, a control unit pertaining to the functional unit, and a parametrizing unit which is provided in the vehicle and is operatively connected with the control unit. The configuration system also includes a storage device which can be read out by the parametrizing unit and contains the configuration information for the control unit, by which a parametrizing of the control unit can be carried out.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a process for configuring at least one control unit of a vehicle configuration system, which control unit is part of the functional unit. The configuration takes place independently of the manufacturing process of the vehicle by way of a parametrizing unit installed in the vehicle.
A configuration system according to the above-mentioned type normally has a plurality of functional units, which can be controlled by way of pertaining control units. Functional units in a vehicle are, for example, drive motors, a window wiper system, a window raising mechanism, an air-conditioning system, or the like. Each of these functional units is controlled by an associated electronic control unit. For this purpose, the associated control unit processes corresponding parameters characterizing the respective functional unit, in order to, for example, take into account country-specific differences. Thus, for example, in the case of vehicles delivered into the USA, the speed is indicated in mph, whereas it is indicated in km/h in other countries. In the case of a window wiper system, among other things, the weight of the wiper blade holding mounts and the maximal wiping speed are taken into account in order to ensure a troublefree and optimal operation of the window wiper system.
The configuration system described in German patent document DE 100 00 337 A1 includes a parametrizing unit, which is installed in the vehicle and is operatively connected with the control unit in order to make a parametrization of subsequently installed control units by way of external parametrizing units in a correspondingly equipped shop superfluous. In the parametrizing unit, for example, in a non-volatile memory, sets of parameters are stored for functional units installed in the vehicle during the production process, as well as for other functional units which can be installed in the vehicle after the vehicle is manufactured. A corresponding set of parameters belongs to each functional unit. The control unit belonging to the respective functional unit has to process these parameters in order to ensure a proper functioning.
After the exchange of one or more functional units and/or control units, the parametrizing unit of German patent document DE 100 00 337 A1 is suitable for parametrizing the respective control unit as a function of its pertaining functional unit at any operating point in time of the vehicle. In this case, the parametrization takes place such that the parametrizing unit checks, at regular defined intervals, whether the functional units and their associated control units are still intact, in which case, after the diagnosis of a new or defective control or functional unit, the corresponding control unit is newly parametrized. The parametrization therefore takes place on the basis of a variance comparison.
The disadvantage of the configuration system described in German patent document DE 100 00 337 A1 consists of the fact that, during the installation of the parametrizing unit and, in particular, the storage of corresponding sets of parameters, the pertaining functional units and/or control units and their function must already be known. In other words, it is only possible at high expenditures to parametrized functional units and/or control units which are not known to the parametrizing unit. In this case, parametrization has to be carried out in the conventional manner by way of special tools from the outside in a correspondingly equipped shop.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to suggest a configuration system according to the invention and a corresponding configuration process by which a simple configuring, particularly a parametrizing, of control units becomes possible.
According to the invention, this is achieved by a configuration system of a vehicle, having at least one functional unit, a control unit associated with the functional unit, and a parametrizing unit provided in the vehicle and operatively connected with the control unit. A storage device which can be read by the parametrizing unit and which contains configuration information for the control unit is provided by which configuration information a parametrizing of the control unit can be carried out. The storage device additionally contains configuration information for the vehicle. The storage device contains evaluation rules by which the parametrizing unit can determine configuration data for the configuration of the control unit from the configuration information for the vehicle and the configuration information for the control unit, and can configure the control unit.
In the case of a configuration system of the above-mentioned type, it is provided according to the invention that, in addition to the configuration information for the control unit, the storage device also includes configuration information for the vehicle and contains evaluation rules by which the parametrizing unit can determine configuration data for the configuration of the control device from the configuration information for the vehicle and the configuration information for the control unit and can configure the control unit.
This permits a fully automatic configuration of a control unit included in the configuration system without external tools. Within the scope of the present specification, the term “configuration” indicates a parametrization or an initialization, or a combination of both. The term “control unit”, as used in the present specification, may represent a software function or a physical control device.
The fully automatic configuration is permitted by providing evaluation rules, which allow an automatic interpretation of the configuration information for the control unit as well as for the vehicle. The configuration information for the control unit includes sets of parameters which comprise all parametrizing and/or initializing possibilities of a control unit. A configuration of the control unit can take place in connection with the configuration information for the vehicle, which describes the vehicle in detail and may also be called “vehicle context”. This information includes, for example, information concerning an equipment or country configuration of the vehicle.
The automatic configuration can already be utilized during manufacturing of the vehicle. However, the automatic configuration will also have advantages when a control unit and/or a functional unit are exchanged or are subsequently newly installed in the vehicle. Such a parametrizing unit permanently installed in the vehicle thereby permits a reliable, fast and flexible configuration of control units to be installed in the vehicle and belonging to corresponding functional units.
The operative connection between the parametrizing unit and the control unit is advantageously constructed in the form of a data bus.
In an expedient further development, the configuration system includes a sequence control unit, which controls and monitors the sequence of the configuration of the control unit. The sequence control unit ensures that the configuration of a control unit and/or of a functional unit can take place fully automatically. For example, a correct sequence during the configuration of a plurality of control units is taken into account. The sequence control unit can also take conditions into account.
It is particularly useful for the sequence control according to a further development to be set up for detecting states, conditions, and/or trigger signals of the configuration signal. A trigger signal could, for example, be the installation or the updating of a control unit and/or functional unit. The trigger signal could be combined with different vehicle states, so that a configuration can take place during the manufacturing at different points in time. The sequence control can be networked with additional systems, such as a system for determining position (Global Positioning System GPS). In this case, information is defined as a trigger signal, for example, as a function of the geographic location, and is recognized by the parametrizing unit. For example, the configuration of a control unit could take place only when the configuration of another control unit has already been concluded.
In another expedient further development, it is provided that the configuration information for the control unit, the configuration information for the vehicle, and the evaluation rules are stored in a generic format in the storage device. The providing of these data in a generic format makes it possible to exchange data in a simple manner, to change them or to otherwise verify them. The processing of these data takes place with the aid of the evaluation rules, which are also present in a generic format, so that they can be adapted or changed at a defined point in time. It thereby becomes possible to make available all data resources required for the configuration in an economical and scalable manner whereby these can also be used on small microcontrollers.
Another further development provides that the configuration information includes conditions with respect to a parameter value, a course of the control unit, an initial operating step, and/or the presence of another control unit, which have to be met for carrying out a parametrization and/or initialization. It is thereby ensured that the automatic configuration can be carried out in an orderly and correct manner.
Furthermore, it is advantageous for the storage device to include a memory arranged in the control unit for receiving configuration information for the control unit and/or the evaluation rules. The storage device therefore does not necessarily have to be a central storage device. On the contrary, it may be advantageous to provide the configuration information directly concerning the control unit in the control unit itself. This has a favorable effect particularly on the later installation of control units because information of a centrally arranged memory of the parametrizing unit does not have to be changed or updated. According to this further development, evaluation rules, which particularly concern the control unit, are also provided in the storage device of the control unit. As a result, when a control unit is later installed, adaptations of the parametrizing unit will not be necessary. All information required for the configuration of a control unit is stored in this control unit itself.
Furthermore, it can be provided that the storage device includes a memory arranged in the parametrizing unit for receiving configuration information for the vehicle and/or the evaluation rules. According to this further development, a centralized approach is provided according to which the information required for the configuration of the control units is arranged in a central storage device of the parametrizing unit.
According to another embodiment, the parametrizing unit is constructed as at least one central control unit. The configuration system may be a client/master system. In this case, a central control device operating as the master configures, that is, parametrizes and/or initializes the control units to be considered the client.
According to another variant, it is provided that the parametrizing unit is formed by the control unit itself. According to this variant, the configuring system is a so-called client/server system, in which the control units procure the configuration information from a central control device, the parametrizing unit, in order to carry out the evaluation themselves.
In the case of a process of the above-mentioned type for the configuration of at least one control unit of a configuration system of a vehicle pertaining to the functional unit, the following steps are carried out for the parametrizing of the control unit by the parametrizing unit: the parametrizing unit reads configuration information for the control unit out of a control device of the configuration system and evaluates the configuration information by way of evaluation rules contained in the storage device. The parametrizing unit identifies the configuration information lacking for a parametrizing of the control unit. It also reads the lacking configuration information out of the storage device and evaluates the lacking configuration information by way of the evaluation rules in order to carry out a parameterization of the control unit. This process permits a fully automatic and independent configuration of a control unit in a configuration system without external tools.
In a further development of the process according to the invention, the parametrization includes a determination of parameter values of the control unit, which are to be set, and the setting of corresponding parameter values. The determination of the parameters to be set includes taking into account a certain desired course of the control unit.
Furthermore, the parametrization includes an evaluation of conditions, so that the automatic configuration can take place in a correct manner.
For initializing the control unit, the parametrizing unit reads the configuration information for the control unit by way of evaluation rules from a storage device of the configurations system and evaluates it. The parametrizing unit also identifies the configuration information lacking for an initialization of the control unit. It reads the lacking configuration information out of the storage device and evaluates the lacking configuration information by way of the evaluation rules and carries out an initialization of the control unit.
It is also preferable for the configuration to be carried out individually for each control unit, in which case, as described above, states, conditions and/or trigger signals are taken into account for a configuration.
In a further development, it is provided that the configuration of the control unit is carried out by a central control unit (parametrizing unit), which detects the storage device with at least the configuration data for the vehicle. According to this preferred process, a configuration of the control unit takes place by a centrally arranged parametrizing unit which includes all data and information relevant to the evaluation.
According to another embodiment, it is provided that the configuration is carried out by the control unit itself, which reads the information lacking for a configuration out of a centrally available storage device and processes it. According to this approach, the configuration of the control units takes place in a decentralized manner, in which case a control unit requests the information which it lacks from a centrally available storage device.
In this case, it is preferable for the configuration and control to take place by a sequence control, which is capable of recognizing states, conditions and/or trigger signals. As a result, a fault-free configuration is ensured also of a plurality of possibly mutually dependent control units.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.